


just like that, come my way

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Dom Kang Yeosang, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sub Jeong Yunho, Top Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Yunho hardly has the conscience to lock the door when he enters his room. In fact, a small part of him wants someone to find him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	just like that, come my way

Yunho hardly has the conscience to lock the door when he enters his room, restless in his own skin. He only closes it with a soft click behind him and gets on his bed. In fact, a small part of him wants someone to find him with his face smushed into the pillow beneath him and his pants hastily shoved down his legs.

Taking out the lube he prepared, Yunho coats his fingers with it until he’s certain they’re dripping. Then he reaches behind himself and pushes two fingers inside, drawing out a weak little noise as he fills himself up.

His members constantly praise and adore Yunho’s big and skillful hands but when he uses them on himself, they’re hardly enough, when the reality of proportions hits him and he finds his wrist hurting from the angle where he’s pushing his fingers in deeper.

The second knuckles barely make it inside him, and Yunho doesn’t even think that he’ll be able to successfully fuck himself as he wants unless he bends himself backwards and strains his wrist even more.

Despite his position he doesn’t even try to be quiet, whining out of frustration when his fingers become too dry after some time. He pulls them out with a wet noise from the lube that’s gathered along the outside of his rim.

Not bothering to take out the bottle again, he collects the existing lube with the pads of his fingers. With his other hand, Yunho grabs his asscheek to spread himself apart, making him exposed to the air and lessening the chance of friction on his skin.

With a loud groan he shoves his fingers back inside, choking a little as he plunges them in deep. Yunho can barely move his hips but even they jump a little from the depth and stretch.

Yunho manages to alternate between shallow and deep movements, with the latter being more infrequent to prevent his wrist from actually falling off.

The door finally opens when Yunho achieves a particularly good angle, making himself moan loudly and drop his head. Yunho doesn’t turn around quite yet, awaiting the other’s reaction.

“Oh, Yunho.”

Yunho twists around to see just who caught him and whimpers, quickly turning his face back when Yeosang approaches him, propping a knee on the bed as he sits on top of it. “Look at you.”

As Yunho imperceptibly moves, Yeosang takes in two handfuls of his raised ass, giving his cheek a light smack close to where his fingers are nestled inside.

“Yeosang-ah,” Yunho breathes out, wiggling his hips. “Please, please help me...”

“You don’t look like you need help,” Yeosang responds, but he gently curls his fingers around Yunho’s wrist, guiding him to pull out.

“It hurts,” Yunho complains, letting his arm fall limp to his side.

“Oh, poor thing,” Yunho can hear the mocking pout Yeosang makes.

Despite the teasing, Yeosang still massages his palm and wrist with the pad of his thumb, rubbing small circles into his skin. Yunho sighs happily and allows Yeosang to do whatever he pleases just for trying to alleviate his pain.

“Better now?” Yeosang asks. Yunho hums and nods, getting his hair messier from rubbing his face to the pillow. “Now what were you doing again? This?”

Yeosang presses his fingers to Yunho’s exposed hole, making Yunho push his ass out slightly. He settles with only rubbing his wet hole, making Yunho whine as he never inserts them.

“No...” Yunho shakes his head. He shivers when Yeosang strokes the backs of his thighs, brushing upward to take Yunho’s ass in his hand. Yeosang then takes the lube Yunho discarded and squeezes out a plentiful amount.

“Right. You were doing this,” Yeosang says, pushing two fingers inside in one movement. He fits them in deeper than Yunho ever could, noticeably more than the second knuckle, and it’s so perfect Yunho could cry.

“Oh! Yeosangie!” Yunho almost sobs. He settles on stroking his cock, untouched and hanging heavy between his legs.

“Yeah?” Yeosang continues to thrust in quick succession, just to make Yunho lose his mind. Yeosang’s hands have been on his mind for a while after he learned that there was hardly a difference in the size of their hands, but he hasn’t been able to indulge in getting to know the fact until now.

Yeosang rubbed and twisted the three fingers stretching him in a way that Yunho loved, his body stirring with arousal. The head of his cock became wet easily. Yunho smeared the precum around and fucked into his fist.

Yunho moans in affirmation, as if he had a say in how Yeosang fucked him. Yeosang went by his rules and it was just a bonus that Yunho found his pleasure along the way. He also happens to be extra lucky since Yeosang’s rules seem to be lenient today as he plays with Yunho without punishment.

“Mmh, yes!”

“You’re being so loud, Yunho,” Yeosang says and Yunho groans unabashedly, barely muffled by the pillow. “You’re that desperate? You want someone else to find us?”

“Uh-huh,” Yunho responds, but at this point he’s not really sure what to.

The thought of another member seeing him like this makes him tear up from anticipation. The other member could be sweet and gentle like Seonghwa or determined to make him shake and shed tears like Hongjoong.

Just contemplating the possibilities alone makes him dizzy and distracted. He’s brought back down when Yeosang brushes his prostate and Yunho can’t stop babbling, stroking himself faster. “Oh, Yeosangie, it... it feels so good...”

“Close?”

“Yes, yes!” Yunho pushes his ass back, shaking when he feels Yeosang steadily thrust his fingers in and out of his hole.

He tightens the fist on his cock, pumping faster and spreading his legs wider. He stills his hand and moves his hips instead, rutting into his palm while fucking himself with Yeosang’s fingers.

Yunho stills completely when he comes, dirtying his hand and shooting a thick line of cum down his leg. He continues to move his hips in almost unnoticeable back-and-forth motions until he tires himself out and Yeosang has to still him entirely.

Finally, Yeosang‘s fingers slip out of his hole.

“Good job,” he coos and leans over him to press a kiss to the nape of his neck, to which Yunho curls up at immediately. “Can you turn over for me?”

Yunho becomes a little shy as he rolls over, completely debauched and messy. Yeosang must like it somehow because he takes Yunho’s bent legs and tries to make them touch his chest. Yunho supports his legs by holding the backs of his knees, presenting just about everything to Yeosang.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Yeosang says, gently thumbing Yunho’s entrance. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Yunho nods, his throat going dry.

Yeosang takes his pants off and touches himself for a bit, getting his cock slick with the lube. Then he aligns himself to Yunho’s hole and slides in.

“Holy fuck,” Yunho whines, gripping his legs hard. It doesn’t take long for Yeosang to build his pace, fucking him quickly with the only goal of coming inside him.

“God, you’re perfect,” Yeosang marvels, breathless as he pants with effort.

He gathers Yunho’s legs, ceasing Yunho’s grip on himself, to spread them apart and place them on his shoulders.

Yunho makes a startled sound from the stretch, his legs trembling. He holds Yeosang’s hips, feeling him move.

“Too much?” Yeosang gages, slowing down.

“Keep going,” Yunho encourages. He moans when Yeosang continues, relentless than ever. He’s so sensitive now but knows he can take it. He also knows it’s worth it when he hears Yeosang’s resolve break as he thrusts into him.

In that moment Yunho becomes the perfect image of a docile little toy and Yeosang is tempted to eat him alive. Although not a single part of Yunho is little, Yeosang can’t help but feel bigger than him from the power that Yunho allows him to have.

“Yeosangie.”

“Yeah?”

“Am I good?”

“Fuck, Yunho,” Yeosang groans. “You’re fucking amazing. Doing so well for me. Just taking me like this, even after you came.”

Yunho whimpers, his core tightening from the rare praise alone. Yeosang’s thrusts become sloppier. Yunho’s voice grows needier with anticipation of being filled up.

From the tightness of Yunho’s ass and just the sounds of him wrecked makes Yeosang mumble a curse as he comes.

Yunho’s lip wobbles weakly as he continues to stay inside, steadily fucking into him until he’s had enough.

Yeosang then pulls out and settles along Yunho’s side, taking his waist and angling his lower body in such a way that lets him ready between his legs and push two fingers inside his fucked-out hole.

Yunho tenses up but relaxes soon after, turning his face to kiss Yeosang as he hears the squelch of lube and come. He trembles, deepening the kiss for a heady distraction when he feels the two substances leak out of him.

Yunho tentatively reaches down touch himself for a second time and this time he really has no idea where to arch his hips towards.

He parts from Yeosang’s mouth to sink his teeth into his own lower lip as he comes again, completely oversensitive and spent. Yeosang stops to watch him come, a deep blush was high on his face and spreading down his neck.

Yunho breathes out hard, coming down from his high.

“Mmgh, holy shit,” Yunho groans and covers his eyes with his clean hand.

“No more?” Yeosang asks.

“No, I’ll die,” Yunho answers very seriously.

“Hmm, alright.” He slides his fingers out, wiping them on Yunho’s thigh. “I think I’m going to have to bleach my entire hand after this, it was in your ass for so long.”

“Agh, stop talking,” Yunho laughs and weakly pushes Yeosang away.

He’s unable to resist Yeosang though because he gets clingy and quickly urges him to clean up.

Yunho follows Yeosang to the bathroom and gets in the shower with him. Utilizing his size, he presses Yeosang to the wall and kisses him, the stream of water between them making their faces and bodies wet.

When they part, Yeosang only brushes his wet bangs away from his eyes and grins up at him, squeezing his hip hard.

Yunho huffs at the reminder of his future soreness and kisses him again. Sometimes he can’t believe that this is the same person who makes him unable to think.


End file.
